just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
All The Just Dance Boys Episode Guide
All the episodes of All The Just Dance Boys. Season 1 Episodes Episode 1: Meet The Boys Episode 2: Much Ado about JDM Rapper Episode 3: Starring September Alt. Episode 4: Puberty Started!? Episode 5: Two Dads? Episode 6: But Is It Art? Episode 7: Twin Trouble Episode 8: Boys vs Girls Episode 9: An Autistic Dancer? Episode 10: Sorry and the beast Episode 11: Pants on Fire Episode 12: A Very Big Deal Episode 13: Downtown Episode 14: What The What Fine China? Episode 15: Changedancer Attack Episode 16: Dragostea Din Tei Meets The Boys Episode 17: Breakdancing Dancer Episode 18: JDM Twerk Vs Airplanes Episode 19: Things Change Episode 20: Desperado Episode 21: Once Upon a Time on Mars Episode 22: Changes Episode 23: No Clowining Around Episode 24: Jig-Saw Sushi Episode 25: Once Upon a Time on Mars (part 2) Episode 26: Once Upon a Time on Mars (part 3) Episode 27: Heroes and Villains (part 1) Episode 28: Heroes and Villains (part 2) Season 2 Episode 1: Mall Time Episode 2: Hey Papa Episode 3: Cheer Up Sorry! Episode 4: U Stink! (NOTE: It's a continuation of Just Dance: It's Only Rock N' Roll) Episode 5: Beatboxing Everywhere! Episode 6: JDM Flamenco's Secret Episode 7: Sleepover Party Episode 8: Highschool Party Episode 9: The Truth Of Don't Wanna Know Episode 10: Mud Day! Episode 11: Wicked Waste Wisps Episode 12: Dance Battle Episode 13: Turf Wars Episode 14: Highschool Madness Episode 15: JDM Nightclub's LGBT secret Episode 16: Bringing Up Youth Episode 17: Twerk Out with Lexy Episode 18: Papaoutai Vs Airplanes Episode 19: Welcome To The Club! Episode 20: Don't Wanna Know becomes an Englishman in New York Episode 21: JDM Rapper's big hit Episode 22: The Good Boys Vs The Bad Boys Episode 23: Truth Or Dare Episode 24: Super Boys Episode 25: In the Gym with Lexy Episode 26: Guess who's back? Episode 27: Adventures in Disneyland Episode 28: Bleep Episode 29: Monsters and Changedancers income! (Part 1) Episode 30: Monsters and Changedancers income! (Part 2) Season 3 Episode 1: A New Start Episode 2: A Picky Dance Episode 3: A Girl In The Boys Restroom!? Episode 4: The secret about Taste The Feeling Episode 5: Another Vegan? Episode 6: The New Haircut Episode 7: The High Blood Pressure Episode 8: The New Library Card Episode 9: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut Episode 10: A big secret about Sorry Episode 11: The New Tattoo Episode 12: JDM Rapper vs. Should I Stay or Should I Go Episode 13: Don't Wanna Know's Guitar Lessons Episode 14: The New Pescatarian Episode 15: The lost powers Episode 16: An Australian Boy Episode 17: Dancers Around The World Episode 18: Country Boys Episode 19: The New Student Episode 20: September Alt.'s sacrifice Episode 21: September Alt. Is saved from sacrifice Episode 22: The brand new memories Episode 23: Master Chef Episode 24: JDM Hip Hop vs Airplanes Episode 25: Fair Share for sure Episode 26: Step Brother Arguments Episode 27: Youth vs. Should I Stay Or Should I Go Episode 28: Dancers with birthmarks Episode 29: The Changedancers are back! (Part 1) Episode 30: The Changedancers are back! (Part 2) Season 4 Episode 1: A Brand New Day Episode 2: The New Bike Episode 3: Dark JDM Rapper Episode 4: Raising The City together Episode 5: A Very Funny Day at the Dance Class Episode 6: Papaoutai's Day Out Episode 7: Should I Stay or Should I Go gets grounded Episode 8: Boys These Days Episode 9: Sweet Tooth Episode 10: The New Dad Episode 11: Best Just Dance Boy Episode 12: College to University Episode 13: Airplanes gets grounded Episode 14: Moving House Times Episode 15: Dragostea Din Tei And The Boys Episode 16: The Fast and The Furious Episode 17: The Chicken Talk? Episode 18: A Break Up Episode 19: What Happened To The Don't Worry Twins? Episode 20: The secret about Don't Wanna Know Category:Episode Guides